South Park
South Park ist eine animierte US-amerikanische Fernsehserie von Trey Parker und Matt Stone mit gesellschaftskritischem Inhalt. Seit 1997 läuft diese Serie, von der bereits 12 Staffeln produziert wurden, auf dem US-Kabelsender Comedy Central (mittlerweile auch auf mehreren Sendern weltweit). In Deutschland wurde die Serie von 1999 bis 2006 auf RTL, von 2003 bis 2005 auf VIVA, seit 2006 auf MTV sowie seit 2008 auf Comedy Central ausgestrahlt. Seit dem 19. März 2008 stellt der Rechteinhaber zudem alle englischen Episoden auf der offiziellen Website kostenlos bereit. South Park basiert auf dem Videoclip The Spirit of Christmas, welcher von Stone und Parker im Auftrag eines Fernsehproduzenten als Weihnachtskarte für dessen Freunde produziert wurde. Der animierte Clip wurde derart oft an verschiedenste Empfänger (auch in Hollywood) verschickt, dass den beiden bald angeboten wurde, basierend auf den Charakteren eine komplette Fernsehserie zu produzieren. Trotz sehr schlechter Noten bei Probevorstellungen vor sogenannten Television Focus Groups wurde die Sendung für sechs Folgen in Auftrag gegeben. Schon nach den ersten Ausstrahlungen wurden weitere Produktionen verhandelt und mittlerweile erlebt South Park bereits seine zwölfte Staffel. Eröffnungssongtext Der Titelsong wird im amerikanischen Original von der Band Primus gesungen. Das unverständliche „Mrph mhm mrm…“ bedeutet im Original anfangs: „I love girls with deep vaginas, I love girls with big fat titties.“ (deutsch: „Ich steh' auf Mädchen mit tiefen Vaginas, ich steh' auf Mädchen mit dicken, fetten Titten.“). Seit Staffel 3 bedeutet es „I have got a ten inch penis, use your mouth if you want to clean it“ (deutsch: „Ich habe einen 10-Zoll-Penis, nutz' deinen Mund, wenn du ihn säubern willst.“) Und seit Staffel 7 „Someday I'll be old enough to stick my dick in Britney's butt“ (deutsch: „Eines Tages werde ich alt genug sein, um meinen Schwanz in Britneys Arsch zu stecken.“). In den Folgen der 6. Staffel, in denen Kenny nicht erscheint, wurde es durch „Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy livinalie Timmy“ ersetzt („livinalie“ steht für „living a lie“, neben seinem Namen und einigen wenigen, episodenabhängigen Worten das einzige, was Timmy sagen kann). In den ersten Versionen des Vorspanns wurde der erste Satz mit „Ich schau mal in den South Park… “ übersetzt. Kontroversen Wegen des sehr aggressiven Humors und der sehr kritischen Inhalte wird South Park stellenweise heftig kritisiert, dies führte zum Teil bis zum Verbot von einzelnen Folgen. So stoppte Tom Cruise im Januar 2006 die Folge Schrankgeflüster(Trapped in the Closet) durch ein Gerichtsverfahren in Großbritannien. In dieser Folge, die sich mit der umstrittenen Scientology-Sekte auseinandersetzt, wird Stan von Scientologen zunächst für die Reinkarnation des Scientology-Gründers L. Ron Hubbard gehalten. Tom Cruise, selbst bekennender Scientology-Anhänger, tritt als Charakter in dieser Folge auf. Weil Stan sich wenig begeistert von Cruises schauspielerischen Leistungen zeigt, versteckt dieser sich in Stans Wandschrank und weigert sich, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Dieser Gag spielt auf die englische Redewendung „to come out of the closet“, was soviel heißt wie „sich als homosexuell bekennen“ und die gleichnamige „Hip-Hopera“ von R. Kelly an. Kurz nach Ausstrahlung der Folgen kündigte Isaac Hayes, selbst Scientology-Mitglied, seinen Vertrag als amerikanische Synchronstimme des „Chefkochs“. Eigenen Angaben zufolge hatte Isaac Hayes zum Zeitpunkt der Kündigung jedoch einen Schlaganfall erlitten. Diese Ereignisse werden in einer eigenen South-Park Folge behandelt. Kennys Todesarten Erste Staffel * Kenny wird von seinem Klassenlehrer Mr.Garrison angeschossen, anschließend wirbelt er ziellos durch die Luft, landet kurz darauf auf einem Fahnenmast und wird blutig aufgespießt. * Er wird von einer Kuhherde überrannt und anschließend von Officer Barbrady überfahren. * Er wird unabsichtlich von Ned, dem Kriegskameraden von Stans Onkel Jimbo, getötet. * Stans Klon schleudert Kenny in eine Mikrowelle, in der er anschließend geröstet wird. * Bei einem Football-Match gegen die Middle Park Cows wird Kenny von den Gegnern enthauptet. * Der Tod, der eigentlich Stans Opa holen sollte, nimmt unerwartet Kenny mit. * Um South Park vor den Zombies zu retten, müssen unsere Freunde selbige töten, auch Kenny ist unter den lebendigen Toten, daher wird er von Kyle zersägt. * Er wird nach dem Boxkampf „Satan vs. Jesus“ von Onkel Jimbo erschossen. * Kenny wird von den mutierten Killer-Truthähnen zerstochen. * Er wird von einem Säbel ins Gesicht getroffen. * Kenny erhängt sich selbst auf dem Spielplatz. * Kenny fährt mit seinem Go-Kart einen Abhang hinunter. * Es scheint, als wäre er tot, aber er hat es zunächst überlebt, wird aber kurz darauf vom Zug überfahren. Zweite Staffel * Kenny schließt den Stromkreislauf am Generator mit seinen Händen und bekommt einen Stromschlag. * Kenny wird bei der Parade von einem Baum erschlagen. * Bei Ikes Beerdigung fällt Kenny aus Versehen in ein offenes Grab, wobei er anschließend vom herabfallenden Grabstein erschlagen wird * Kenny wird bei Randale in der Jesus-Talkshow zerrissen. * Kenny wird von einem bösen Monster aus dem Bus geschält. * Kenny wird bei dem großen Fest von der Zuschauertribüne erdrückt. * Als der Kinofilm zu Ende ist, wird Kenny von der herausströmenden Menge zertrampelt. * Kenny lacht sich über einen blöden Witz von Eric tot. * Kenny stirbt im Planetarium an einer Überdosis Psycho-Strahlen. * Kenny wird auf der Party in Erics Baumhaus zerquetscht. * Kenny wird bei den Cow Days von einem wütenden Stier platt gemacht. * Ozzy Ozborne beißt Kennys Kopf ab. * Kenny wird von Stans bösem Fisch ins Glas gezerrt und gefressen. * Kenny wird von der Polizei erschossen, die das Feuer auf das Haus der Cartmans eröffnet. * Kenny wird in der Gnom-Höhle von einem Wagen voller Unterhosen erschlagen. * Kenny gerät unter ein Fließband und kommt relativ flach auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Dritte Staffel * Kenny wird zwar im Regenwald vom Blitz getroffen, überlebt aber nach einer Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung. * Kenny entzündet sich spontan und verbrennt zu einem Häufchen Asche. * Kenny wird in der Kirche von einem Succubus zertreten. * In den Bergen wird Kenny von einem Braunbären angefallen. * Beim Werkunterricht gerät Kenny gefährlich nahe an die Kreißäge. * Kenny muss auf der „Island of Misfit Mascots“ einen Magneten festhalten und wird in einen großen Ventilator gezogen. * Bei den Jew Scouts muss Kenny den eingeschlossenen Moses aus einer Muschel befreien. Er knackt sie mit seinem Kopf. * Kenny hat einen epileptischen Anfall und bewegt sich seitdem nicht mehr. * Irgendwann platzt er auf und wird von Ratten gefressen. * Kenny wird vom FBI gefangen genommen und als Geschenk für einen interstellaren Mafia-Boss in Carbonit eingeschweißt. * Kenny trägt zu Halloween ein Starwars-Roboter-Kostüm und wird von kleinen Raumschiffen attackiert. * Erics kleiner Trainings-Affe greift Kenny an und klatscht ihn gegen die Wand. * Kenny wird bei einem historischen Kriegsspiel frontal von einer Leuchtrakete getroffen. * Kenny wird beim Weihnachtssingen von einem Kronleuchter erschlagen. Kenny blutet aus dem Hintern. * Da er dies für seine Periode hält, verstopft er sich mit einem Tampon und platzt kurz darauf. * Kenny hat sich zu sehr in die Hose gemacht und ist daran gestorben. Vierte Staffel * Kenny wird beim Schlittenfahren an einen Baum geklatscht und vom Schlitten zerdrückt. * Die Mafia versenkt Kenny mit einem Betonblock im Fluss. * Das Rückholkommando der amerikanischen Regierung erschießt Kenny aus Versehen. * Auf Kennys Kopf sitzt ein Käfer, darum schlägt ihm Eric eine Bratpfanne ins Gesicht. * Kenny wird von einem Notarztwagen überfahren. * Er wird von einem Konzertflügel erschlagen. * Kenny isst eine ganze Schüssel Pfefferminzbonbons. Leider waren es keine Bonbons, sondern Brausetabletten. * Im Einkaufszentrum wird Kenny von einem Panoramaaufzug zerquetscht. * Diesmal wird Kenny vom Bus überfahren. * Kenny hat in der letzten Episode den Busunfall jedoch überlebt. * Kenny soll, ähnlich wie in „Speed“, Timmys Rollstuhl stoppen. Der Versuch schlägt fehl. * Beim Versuch, Erics Tür zu öffnen, macht Kenny Bekanntschaft mit den bösen Tentakeln aus Erics Bürocomputer. * Bei den Proben zum Thanksgiving-Theaterstück wird Kenny von einem Scheinwerfer erschlagen. * Ein Doppelgänger von Kenny verbringt als eine Art Wette sechs Stunden in Mrs. Crabtrees Uterus und erstickt. * Kenny wird dem „Versorger“ geopfert. * Kenny wird ganz unspektakulär von einem Auto überfahren. Auszeichnungen * 1997: Cable ACE Award „South Park“, Animated Programming Special or Series * 1997: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award „The Spirit of Christmas“, Best Animation * 1997: Producers Guild of America „South Park“, Nova Award for Television * 1998: Emmy-Awards „South Park“, Nominierung für die Folge „Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride“ * 2000: Emmy-Awards „South Park“, Nominierung für die Folge „Chinpokomon“ * 2000: 72nd Annual Academy Awards „Blame Canada“, Oscar-Nominierung Best Song * 2000: MTV-Movie-Awards „Uncle Fucka“, Movie-Award für die beste Musical-Einlage * 2001: Austin Film Festival * 2002: Emmy-Awards „South Park“, Nominierung für die Folge „Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants “ * 2004: Emmy-Awards „South Park“, Nominierung für die Folge „Christmas Time in Canada“ * 2005: Emmy für die Folge „Best Friends Forever“, in der Kategorie: Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less Than One Hour) * 2006: Emmy-Awards „South Park“, Nominierung für die Folge „Trapped in the Closet“ * 2007: Emmy für die Folge „Make Love, Not Warcraft“ in der Kategorie: Bestes animiertes Programm (weniger als eine Stunde) Andeutungen und politische Hintergründe Die Inhalte tragen oft versteckte politische Hintergründe mit sich. In der Folge, in welcher Al Gore die Bevölkerung vor dem Schweinebärmenschen (man bear pig) warnt, werden oft Andeutungen auf die Panikmache der Klimaschutz-Organisationen, u.a. von Ex-Vizepräsident Al Gore, gemacht. Zudem werden in den Geschichten auch immer wieder militärische Auslandseinsätze der USA thematisiert. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite und technische Hintergründe (Englisch) * Informationen des Senders MTV * Informationen des Senders RTL * SouthParkPedia (Deutsch) – Wiki * Episoden (Englisch) - komplette Folgen aller Staffeln en:South Park Kategorie:South Park Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:MTV-Serie